DR x AK fanfic. Falta un tornillo
centre|600px Acerca de la temporada Descripción thumb|300pxEsta serie es esencialmente un fanfic producto de la mezcla entre dos conocidas series de anime cuyo tema principal se centra en el asunto escolar: Danganronpa y Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom). No se trata de un crossover, ya que los personajes de ambos mundos no se mezclan entre sí dentro de la historia, sino que la serie contiene temas de ambas series. Mientras el mundo y los personajes pertenecen a Danganronpa, la temática y algunos episodios están ambientados en Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. La serie, en principio, constará de tres temporadas en las que se intentará seguir un hilo principal parecido al de Assassination Classroom, solo que comprimiendo su historia en un menor número de episodios. Mientras que este fanfic está pensado que contenga una media de 12 episodios por temporada (36 episodios sumando todas las temporadas), el anime Assassination Classroom cuenta con un total de 47 episodios (sin contar OVAs y temporadas secundarias). Requisitos previos antes de la lectura Es obligatorio haber superado Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, y bastante recomendable haber completado su secuela Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, pues aunque no aparecen spoilers del final de este último juego, algunos elementos en concreto sería necesario conocerlos. Un ejemplo es Byakuya Togami. Por otra parte, no es requisito esencial conocer el resto de obras pertenecientes a la saga, ni tampoco la serie Assassination Classroom, si bien aparecerán de vez en cuando referencias que solamente serán entendibles si se conocen dichas obras. thumb|300px|centre Tipo de historia. Género Esta historia no es un crossover entre las sagas Danganronpa y Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, como ya se explicó antes. Puede encuadrarse en un género literario especial de literatura denominado: ficción transgresiva (o también conocida como fantasía cómica). Las obras de este género se caracterizan por tener como personajes a personas normales (o medianamente normales) que ven su vida limitada por las normas que impone la sociedad, y que buscan liberarse de ellas de alguna forma. Por ello, estos personajes tienden a participar en situaciones que podrían resultar extrañas para la gente del exterior, y en algunas ocasiones hasta puede dudarse de la salud mental de estos. En otras palabras, para entenderlo mejor podemos hacer referencia la serie anterior que escribí titulada Los Tres Secuaces. Esta nueva serie tendrá un estilo bastante más serio que la serie que he mencionado en la frase anterior y su humor no se centrará en lo absurdo. 300px|centre Encuadramiento temporal Esta historia se desarrolla durante los años 2019 y 2020, aunque los protagonistas de la serie sean las clases 77-B y 78, clases que pertenecieron al año 2010 en los juegos, anime y resto de obras oficiales. Por otra parte, los personajes son los mismos que aparecen en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Despair Arc., junto con algunos extra de otros Danganronpas que aparecen como personajes invitados en algunos episodios. 300px|centre Fechas de subida Cada domingo se subirá un episodio hasta agotar la temporada, alrededor de la tarde o tarde-noche. No obstante, dentro de poco será subido el primer episodio como episodio piloto, es decir, un modelo o una referencia para conocer la estructura y estilo del resto de futuros episodios que serán subidos semanalmente. 300px|centre Lista de episodios Aquí se enumeran y titulan los episodios de los que consta cada temporada de la serie. Con el paso del tiempo, está sección se irá completando y expandiendo, pues aún sigue en proceso de desarrollo Temporada 1 *'Episodio 1.' Clases de asesinato *'Episodio 2.' Delegados, secuestros y un club de literatura *'Episodio 3.' Suerte, reservas y diez días de vacaciones *'Episodio 4.' Castillos, redes sociales y un depredador con cara de ángel *'Episodio 5. '''Prisioneros, conciertos y un instinto asesino *'Episodio 6. Amnesia, huelgas y doscientas ratas como mínimo *'''Episodio 7. Pirañas, fantasmas y la psicóloga del quinto piso *'Episodio 8. '''Espadas, chuletas y campana sobre campana *'Episodio 9.' Hangares, hormonas y un ventilador a gran escala *'Episodio 10. Amores prohibidos, un San Valentín pasado por agua y la regla 19 de Internet *'''Episodio 11. Inspecciones, terremotos y un pollo dando vueltas en la lavadora *'Episodio 12.' ??? 300px|centre Conclusiones. Opinión personal, comparación con fanfics anteriores Escribir una historia interesante es complicado, y si encima es comedia las cosas se dificultan aún más. No soy quien para opinar sobre mi propio fanfic, más que nada porque siempre se podría notar un tono subjetivo en lo que dijera, así que tan solo comentaré que lo he escrito por el placer de escribir y el gusto que tengo tanto a las sagas de Danganronpa como de Assassination Classroom. No sé si llegará a hacer gracia, pero al menos pude entretenerme en gran cantidad este verano escribiéndolo. Puntos reforzados Comparándolo con fanfics anteriores que he escrito (Los Tres Secuaces, Talent runs in the blood, It's a kid's game), he dedicado algo más de tiempo para escribir cada episodio en esta nueva serie, además de haber repasado varias veces los episodios para detectar errores o escenas que no se puedan entender muy bien por falta de claridad en mi expresión. También he evitado caer en el error personal de la repetitividad y el "humor absurdo porque sí", intentando hacer más dinámicos y variados los episodios. La gran abundancia de personajes en esta serie también facilita crear entornos muy diferentes a lo largo de los episodios, pero tomando siempre como punto de referencia lugares fijos (en este caso sería la Academia Pico de Esperanza). 300px|centre Puntos débiles También me gusta hacer autocrítica personal. Nada es perfecto y por supuesto creo que hay que hacer énfasis tanto en los puntos positivos como los negativos de cualquier cosa. He encontrado algunos problemas mientras escribía esta historia. Uno de ellos es la extensión fija de los episodios. Comprenden entre 22 y 25 páginas de Word. Como me gusta hacer una extensión fija para todos los episodios, hay algunos en los que hubiera preferido usar una extensión mayor para poder explicar mejor la historia y que se entendiera mejor. Pero aún así he intentado comprimir la información evitando que pierda sentido o resulte confusa. Otro de ellos es la gran abundancia de personajes, un problema que ya también ha sido criticado por algunas personas en la serie Assassination Classroom. Al haber tal cantidad de personajes en unos episodios tan cortos, la historia no puede centrarse en ninguno en concreto y desarrollarlo bien, y cada episodio se dedica a explicar un poco la situación de un pequeño grupo. Es por eso que es bastante necesario que quien lea esto ya conozca tanto Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc como Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (y a ser posible Danganronpa 3, aunque no es necesario de todo), para que así no resulte complicado conocer a los personajes de antemano y saber encuadrarlos en las situaciones que se les avecinan. 300px|centre Otras fuentes donde poder encontrar la historia No solo subiré aquí los episodios que vayan apareciendo los domingos. Al mismo tiempo, más o menos, podréis encontrar estos mismos episodios publicados en otras comunidades como Amino Apps o Wattpad. 300px|centre Despedida Bueno, pues eso es todo lo que puedo contar por ahora. En un tiempo volveré con más información fresca para quien esté interesado. ¡Un saludo y gracias por vuestra atención! ;D 600px|centre Categoría:Historias Categoría:Danganronpa